Homecoming Game - An Alternate Ending
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot. My own take on how the Homecoming game should have ended. Please review and let me know what you think.


**So I realize this has probably been done before but I was asked to write this by my friend for her daughter who loves the Zombies film. Since I have it written on my laptop I figured I may as well upload it for you guys, Even though I've only seen the film once. Hope you like it x**

* * *

Addison couldn't believe the people of Seabrook High, they were booing Zed, Eliza and Bonzo because their Z-Bands had malfunctioned. But as far as Addison was concerned it was their fault anyway. Her dad made made her angry by saying it was the zombies fault, Eliza looked like she was going to cry as they forced her into the back of the van and Zed had told her that maybe they didn't belong together.

"Hey!" She shouted to the crowd in the stands causing everyone to quieten down and give her their full attention. She had noticed the other zombies running out of them a few minutes ago and the 'blonde' couldn't help but be disappointed, annoyed, upset and every emotion in between. "You did this to him!" She shouted, allowing her anger to come through at the moment. "He was your monster! You made him feel like he had to risk his life to fit in, to be accepted, but you all had no issues with him risking his life to win your stupid game!" She ranted.

The 'blonde' could feel tears gathering in her eyes as she looked around and saw people seemed to genuinely not care if Zed died or not. She quickly turned around so they wouldn't see her cry. She had to find a way to make them all see that people who are different aren't bad. As a breeze blew through her 'hair' she knew just how to make them realize people who are different are still normal people. Turning back around she realized she still held everyone's attention. "What about me!?" She shouted and she noticed her cousin Bucky's eyes widen as he realized where she was going with this. "Aren't you going to boo me!? Tell me to leave your perfect school!?" She shouted/questioned.

"Why would we!? You're normal!" A boy in the stands shouted.

Smiling slightly Addison gripped the top of her wig, showing everyone her short, white hair. "No! I'm not!" She shouted back before ripping the wig from her head. Looking around she saw her parents and Bucky looking worried while everyone else looked surprised, horrified, repulsed and all emotions in between. But as she looked at Zed she noticed a different emotion on his face, he looked at her with adoring eyes and a smile on his face. Everyone began booing her as she watched Zed being pushed into the back of the van where Eliza and Bonzo were.

Without a second thought Addison ran towards the van and climbed in before anyone, including Gus, could stop her. "Addison, get out of there and go home." Gus stated holding his hand out to her.

"I'm got leaving without Zed, Eliza and Bonzo. If you're going to take them then you're taking me too." She stated, earning her shocked looks from all but Zed.

Reluctantly Gus closed the back of the van with a sigh and Addison sat next to Zed. "Thanks." Eliza said, causing Addison to turn towards her. "You stood up for us even after we went full zombie because our Z-bands had been corrupted, even though you didn't have to." She explained and Addison couldn't help but smile. "Loving the hair by the way. Why did you hide it?" The green haired girl asked, curious as to why she would wear the wig.

"My parents forced me to hide my hair." She stated with a sigh. "People who are different never really fit in at Seabrook and my parents wanted to make sure I would fit in at school. They tried dying my hair first but nothing ever stuck. Apparently I have a rare genetic thing that causes my hair colour. I've worn a wig ever since." She explained, her fingers running through her hair as she did so.

Seeing Addison getting a little upset over the issue with her hair Zed draped is arm around her shoulders. "You look beautiful." He stated as he rested his chin on top of her head, pulling her into his lap as he did so. She quickly relaxed into his embrace, not remembering ever being this calm and relaxed in her life.

"So where are we going?" Addison asked the three zombies.

"Hell." Eliza stated.

Addison was instantly confused, something Zed noticed. "When they first invented the Z-bands they built this building to hold all the zombies while they fit the Z-bands." The green haired teen explained to her. "Whenever a Z-band malfunctions the zombie is taken their so they can fix the band. They're then kept their for a few hours to make sure there won't be a repeat. That's where we're going." He stated. With Addison's reluctance to leave them the three zombies just hoped she wouldn't get hurt when they took off the Z-bands to fix them, because they would go full zombie again and none of them wanted to hurt the only human who defended and believed in them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
